Fading Hope
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Lemon OneShot. Yusuke now 19 walks into a strip club only to meet a girl that is nothing more then a normal human. But what about her attracts Yusuke to follow her and make her his own? And better yet, what about Keiko?


_**Fading Hope**_

* * *

_**Please Note:** This entire story is told in Yusuke's POV (Point Of View)._

* * *

-Yusuke's POV-

I sighed and walked into the 18 years or older club. It has been a little over a year since I got back from Demon World after my 3 year trip. I'm 19 now.

I had just been informed that I was needed again back in demon world and that Hokashin would be back in 2 months to get me. I figured a night without Kayko would be best today. It might give me a chance to think things over; mostly how I was gonna explain this to her.

I took a chair in the back and looked at the 5 girls on the stage. The one that danced in the corner was the only one that caught my attention. Her violet hair danced along with her hips as she swirled around the pole again. Her green eyes sparkled as the light hit them when she glanced out towards the crowed.

I caught her gaze for but an instant before she looked away again. She could feel my eyes watching her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. Something about her kept me watching.

A small bell rang to show it was midnight and the girls left the stage. The violet haired girl gave me a small smirk before also leaving and a new set of girls walked onto the stage.

I glanced down at my watch; 12:06am. My eyes widened a bit. I had gotten here at 9:58pm. Had I really been so into watching her that I lost track of the time so much?

'A little while longer won't hurt,' I thought with a sly smile as I stood up and headed towards the back careful not to be seen. I could hear the showers running as I snuck into the woman's locker room. I looked at the table next to each shower; clothes were tossed on the floor. I finally came to the last shower in the very back. I looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor, they were hers. I couldn't forget the white and red clothing she wore.  
She was humming a soft melody that could barely be heard over the shower. I bit back a smirk and took off my clothes; something told me that she wouldn't mind. I walked up to the shower quietly and opened the curtain and stepped in. She blinked when I opened the curtain. She cautiously looked back at me; her hands over her well rounded breasts. I looked down at her with a sly smile.  
"You were sitting in the back..." the girl thought out loud to herself. I gave a small nod as she turned around fully, "Your rather brave, how did you know I wouldn't scream?" she asked a small smirk crossing her features.

"I didn't, but something told me you wouldn't." I replied honestly. Her smirked widened and she gave a small laugh.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Yusuke; Yusuke Urameshi." I replied almost proudly.  
"Well then, I guess I'll be fair, my name is Rani Makari." She replied moving one hand away from her breast. She ran it over my chest slowly forcing me to bite back a moan. She looked me up and down, "Not bad," she looked at my member and blinked before looking back up at my face, "Well, it's obvious why you're here, but who said I'll give you want you want?" she asked with a small curious smirk.

"No one, I'm just taking my chances." I replied cupping her chin and pulling her into a lustful kiss. She seemed shocked by my sudden action, but a smirk showed on her lips once more and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her against the cold shower wall. She shivered and pushed her body more against mine as she got used to coldness of the wall.

I ran my hands up and down her sides slowly causing a small moan to escape her light pink lips. She slowly ran her fingers tips down my neck to my chest. She swirled her finger tips around my nipples before giving them a rough pinch. I groaned lustfully into the kiss. She took the chance to slip her tongue into my mouth.

Rani ran her fingers lower down my stomach. She touched my member lightly with her finger tips before running her fingers to the tip. She swirled her fingers around the tip teasing drawing another moan from my lips.

I took her hands and help them over her head then slowly kissed down her neck. I gave her breast a light squeeze with my free hand. She gave a small gasp before soft moan left her lips. I smirked and pinched the nipple lightly. This time she held back the moan just to tease me.

I frowned, but new I'd get her to moan my name before I left. I licked around her nipple slowly before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it. She arched her back in pleasure, but bit back another moan.

My free hand went down her stomach to her treasure. I rubbed the lips of her treasure teasing forcing her to let out a small moan. I smirked crossed my features again as I slowly slipped my finger inside her.

"Don't tease me," she moaned lustfully arching her hips. I moved up to her ear and licked her ear lobe teasingly while moving my finger in and out of her. I added another finger inside of her. She tried not to moan, but failed; small innocent little moans escaped her lips making me harder. I added another finger, she was tight.

"Rani, are you a virgin?" I whispered in her ear. I was sure I already knew the answer. I watched her from the corner of my eye; her cheeks where a light pink.

"So what if I am?" She moaned again and started moving her hips with my fingers. I smirked at her answer.

"Just making sure," I replied quietly before slowly taking my fingers out of her. I licked her juices off my fingers before I pushed my member against her treasure. I looked down at her questioningly.

"You shouldn't have to ask. If I was going to say no, I would have already kicked you out. So go ahead, Urameshi." Rani stated wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked; I didn't want to do something she didn't want.

Slowly I pushed my member inside her until I reached her barrier. I pulled out of her slowly, and then thrust back in quickly breaking her barrier and taking her virginity; her taking mine.

A small cry of pain escaped her lips. I could feel her finger nails digging into my neck, but I didn't say anything.

After a few moments, you body began to relax again. She kissed up my neck, and took my hands. She moved them down to her thighs and wrapped her leg around mine. I smirked and picked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and started moving up and down on me.

I started moving my hips with hers going faster and harder with each thrust. She let out lustful moans in my ear which only made me go faster.

She rode me harder and forced me to go deeper inside her; her moans getting louder and louder. I kissed her lips to muffle up our moans so no one would catch us.

She ran her fingers up and down my chest teasingly. I smirked and moved one of my hands between us to her treasure. I started swirling my finger around her clit.

"Yu – Yusuke!" she moaned loudly throwing her head back. She grinded her hips against mine pulling a loud groan from my own lips.

"Rani!" I groaned before she kissed my lips roughly. I licked her lips, but she smirked and kept her mouth shut. I pinched her clit roughly drawing a gasp and another moan to escape her lips. I took that chance to slip my tongue into her mouth.

She pushed my tongue back and pinched my nipples. I gasped softly letting my guard down and letting her push my tongue back in my mouth. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and swirled it around my tongue teasing. I groaned lightly and started sucking on her tongue. More moans escaped into the kiss.

I finally pulled out of the kiss moaning. She threw her head back in pleasure and grinded her hips against mine again. I groaned loudly getting close to my climax, and I could tell she was too.

I moved faster and harder with her our moans luckily being over ridden by the shower and the loud music.

"Yusuke!" Rani moaned loudly as she came on me. Feeling her body tighten around me only got me closer to my climax. I slammed into her roughly her moans growing louder.

"Oh Yusuke!" she moaned lustfully as I came inside her.

My body slowed down getting tired, and I pulled out of her. Cum ran down her leg, but she didn't seem to care. I slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor bringing her with me. I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her waist. She closed her eyes resting her back against my chest. Her head rested against my shoulder comfortably.

"Yusuke, why did you give your virginity to me? I don't think your girlfriend is going to like that very much." Rani stated after a few minutes, her eyes still closed.

"She's not my girlfriend." I corrected, then sighed and thought about how to answer her question. "I guess...I felt like it didn't matter." I replied slowly. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I had given it to Rani, I just felt like I could. "I could ask you the same thing," she giggled.

"That's true, let's see, I gave it to you, because I give you credit." She stated. I gave her a questioning look. By now, she had opened her eyes and was looking up at me. She saw the questioning looked and started to explain, "I mean, you came into the woman's locker room and come into my shower butt-naked with no shame. I've never seen or met a guy who had the guts to do such a bold thing." She gave a small laugh, "As for why I didn't scream; I suppose I felt...safe...around you. Something about you made me feel like it was alright." She smiled up at me. I smiled back and gave a small nod.

"Rani, how did you know about Kayko though?" I asked Rani's first question finally clicking in my mind. Rani blinked and gave a proud smirk.

"I didn't; I just figured that anyone who looks like you and acts like you must have a girlfriend." She replied with a sweet smile. I chuckled, Rani's was just so care-free it seemed.

After that I came to see her every day that she worked; which was Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday.

It had been almost 2 months since I met Rani and every time I saw her, I knew that I was falling harder and harder for her.

I sat at the bottom of the shower with Rani in my lap after having sex again. My arms where wrapped loosely around her small slender waist.

"Rani, why do you let me touch you; see you, when no one else can?" I asked suddenly.

"That's not true." She lied.

"Then what about that man who tried to pull my stunt 3 weeks ago. You didn't scream when I walked into your shower, but you screamed and knocked him out." I stated.

"He was different. You didn't try to force yourself on me; he did." She replied. I knew it was just an excuse though. It might have been true, but I could tell that for her, it was just an excuse.

I opened my mouth to say something, when Rani started to speak again.

"You know, Yusuke, I don't think Kayko will like finding out about what we've been doing. You can go ahead and tell me she's not your girlfriend, but I know you love her." she turned half way around and looked up at me with honest eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. Even if she was then, she's not now, cause I broke up with her." I told her honestly. Her eyes widened a little.

"Now why would you do such a foolish thing?"

"Cause I love her, but I love you more." I replied simply. Rani's eyes grew large at my confession. I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of it. I had nothing to hide from her, or at least, that's what I had wanted. There was one secret that she didn't know, and she didn't need too.

"You should...go back to Kayko." Rani looked down at the floor of the shower, "She loves you far more then I do or ever could." I took her chin and made her look at me.

"She can love me more, it doesn't matter to me, cause I love you more then I could ever love her." I told her honestly.

"Yusuke...you don't love me, you love the sex I give you." She stated. My eyes widened at her thought.

"That's not true. I'd still love you even if I could never have sex with you or any other person." Rani turned to face me completely.

"You're a baka, you know that Yusuke? I'm nothing, and I'll never be anything more then that. You deserve better." I grabbed her upper arms roughly, but careful not to hurt her.

"No! Rani, I don't want or need anything else! I want, no, I need you! I don't care about what I deserve. I don't care about what you think you are. To me, you're everything; your smile, your laugh, your voice, your eyes, your hair, everything about you; I love it all. I love you, and that's all I care about." I told her. Rani looked at me shocked. She put her hands on the shower floor.

"Yusuke...tell me, what is the one secret you've never wanted anyone to know. Tell me, no matter how impossible, or how unreal, tell me what it is." She asked. Her voice quiet and calm, but demanding. I hesitated to answer her question.

"I'm part...demon." I finally replied, my voice barely above a whisper. She looked into my eyes as if to see if I was telling the truth or not.

"If that's true, then what kind of demon are you?"

"Mazaku," I replied without any hesitation this time. Rani smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yusuke, when you come back from your trip to demon world, I'll tell you my secret; promise." She whispered in my ear with a smile. I wasn't sure how she knew I was going to demon world, and I wasn't sure why she believed me when I said I was part demon, but she did. I trusted her to be here when I got back.

* * *

Kuwabara was dragging me to the club where I first met Rani. He didn't know that Rani was one of the strippers there; he just knew that I had met her there.

Kuwabara and I sat down at a table in the back and I looked at the stage. It had been almost 3 and a half years since I had seen her. I just got back to human world this morning and wanted to come and see Rani.

I looked at the corner pole, there was Rani dancing sweetly. She swayed her hips. She had gotten taller; her mid back long hair now reached her hips. She was even more beautiful now then before.

"Kuwabara, that's her." I stated gesturing my head towards Rani. Kuwabara looked at the crowed by Rani's corner.

"Where Urameshi?" he asked stupidly. I grabbed his head and made him look at the stage.

"There, " Kuwabara looked shocked.

"Wait, you dumped Kayko for her?! But she's...she's a...you know." Kuwabara stuttered looking from me to Rani.

"Yeah, but I love her." I looked at the stage and smiled. Rani turned around and my eyes caught hers. She stopped dancing her eyes wide in shock.

"Yu...suke..." she whispered. I stood up and smiled at her. Her shocked look turned to a happy one and she jumped off the stage and ran up to me. She jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my neck knocking the two of us to the floor, "Yusuke!"

"Sorry I was gone for so long." I whispered in her ear lovingly. Rani pulled back and looked down at me. She shook her head.

"No, don't be, cause it helped me realize how much I love you. Like they say, you don't know what you have till it's gone." She smiled happily.

After about an hour, she had convinced her boss to let her off the job early.

Rani took my hand and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked back to my house, "I missed you so much. Next time you go on one of these trips, you're taking me with you." She stated then looked at Kuwabara, "So, you gonna introduce me to your friend or be an ass and leave me out of your life?" I chuckled and stopped walking. I turned around to look at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, this is Rani. Rani; Kuwabara," I introduced. Kuwabara smiled.

"Kazuma Kuwabara!" he introduced proudly. Rani laughed.

"A pleasure," she replied sweetly. Kuwabara smiled and walked up to me.

"Well, you two have your fun." He gave me a stupid grin before walking off. Rani giggled as we started walking again.

"I guess I should keep my promise. Before you left I said when you came back I'd tell you my secret." Rani looked down with a small smile on her face. I looked at her.

"Okay,"

"I know so much about demons, because when I was little, I helped a demon. At the time, I didn't know he was a demon. That demon though is gone now, but he taught me everything I know about demons before he left." Rani looked up at me with honest eyes. I smiled and placed a small loving kiss on her forehead.

"Well next time I go to demon world, you'll come with me." She smiled and gave a happy nod.

* * *

I smiled down at the baby boy that Rani held in her arms. Rani lay in the hospital bed with a smile as she looked down at our child. She rocked the baby back and forth calmingly.

"I think we should name him Kyohi." Rani stated softly. I smiled and gave a small nod.

"I like that," Rani looked up at me with soft loving eyes.

"Thank you Yusuke, for everything. You've given me so much," she looked down at Kyohi, "And Never once did I ever thank you for any of it." She looked back up at me.

"I love you; you don't have to be thankful for any of it."

"Whatever you say Yusuke, but like it or not, I love you too."

I kissed her lips softly then sat back down on the small sofa in the hospital room. Rani smiled and lay back down with Kyohi still in her arms. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was the first real smile I had ever seen on her, and I knew that I would treasure it forever.

If there was one thing that Rani taught me, it was that some things come in unusual packages, but love is love no matter who's getting or receiving it.

I won't try to explain how I feel, because there are no words to describe this feeling I have for her. All I know is its love, and it will never fade.

_Forever Fornever_

Okay, so I've made some corrects as some of you may have seen. I changed the spelling, grammer, and spacing with some things. As you can see I've added "breaks" between large time-skips.

I'd lke to thank you all for the reviews I've gotten on this. It really done mean a lot.

Also, i know I rushed the ending a bit, i'm not going to fix it. If I edit this to much it won't be as good as the original. SO i won't add any more and I won't take anything out of it.

I am thinking of making an actualy story to go along with this. Though it'll be a little differant. If I do in fact, go with that idea of making an actual story to go with this we'll call it the "remake". Rani will of course, stay the same, but the lemon'll be differant, and there'll be an actual story to go with it. lol This was a one shot after all. So anyways; getting off topic; if you all want the story to go with it, let me know in your review!

I'm really happy with it though and i hope all you are too.

Thanks everyone! I'll shut up now! haha


End file.
